


Afterglow

by ClaireFisher



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Afterglow, F/M, Post-Episode: s07e13, Romance, Stars, Sweet, beach picnic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireFisher/pseuds/ClaireFisher
Summary: Shawn promised her he would never break her heart again. When he first said it she couldn’t even begin to believe him, still hurt and angry. Now she didn’t doubt for a second.He wouldn’t give up on her.
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Good evening everyone!
> 
> Here's another story with my favorite couple! 
> 
> This was inspired in the song Afterglow by Juliander! (I apologize but I can't help myself with fanfics based on songs. Must warn that more of those will be coming your way pretty soon.) 
> 
> Like I mentioned on the tags, this was post-ep 7x13. I needed to shed some light over their reconciliation and I love how, after the breakup, they kind of mature their relationship, so this is my insight over all those facts. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like. :)
> 
> Also, tomorrow I'll be posting another story, one that I've put a lot of effort into and which I'm extremely excited to share with you, so stay put ;)

**One night is all it takes to fall for you**

**A single touch of your taste**

**To make me fall for you**

Shawn watched Jules run ahead, arms wide open, feet flying above the warm sand, her short hair flowing in golden waves behind her. He could hear her sweet laugh, coming from deep inside as her childish soul was making an appearance. The last remains of the day fading slowly on the horizon, the orange reflection of the sun painted at the calm ocean in front of them. The sky wasn’t completely dark yet but they already could spot some stars here and there, glittering brightly, prophesying a clear and cloudless night. 

It had been a couple of weeks since they got back together, and the more time passed, the more grateful Shawn was. Part of him knew he would never forgive himself completely for what he put Juliet through, lying to her was for sure his worst and most stupid mistake. Sometimes, when the sleep would run away from him and the bad memories he couldn’t forget, no matter how much he tried to, would come back to haunt him, Shawn could still see her glistening eyes, so sad, so angry and betrayed. He could hear her broken voice and muffled sobs when she hid inside the bathroom at the station the day after she kicked him out of their house. 

But, somehow, they found their way back, their love suppressing all the issues and mistrust. If anything good was taken from that breakup was the conversation Shawn was obligated to have and the facts that he had to admit, not only to her but to himself as well, realizing that he had a lot to work on, to improve, but also that there was no other person he loved more than Juliet. He was willing to pass through all that again, accept all rejection and anger coming from her if it meant they might be together in the end. 

He would never understand completely how she was able to forgive him, how powerful her love was, but he was immensely thankful that she did.

So now, Shawn was determined to make up for all the hurt, to raise his game, and put more effort into his affection for that breathtaking woman he could call his girlfriend again. 

Jules stopped running, finding what she believed was the perfect spot for their picnic night. She turned to face Shawn coming behind her, a gleaming smile painted in her face and excitement boiling in her chest, coming out as small jumps and twirls, causing her turquoise dress to flow around her. 

Shawn came closer, setting the towel and basket on the sand. His goofy grin plastered on his lips as he passed one hand behind her neck while the other automatically descended to her waist, dragging her as near as possible to him so he could kiss her known lips. 

Despite all the times he had kissed her, it still felt like the first time. 

It took him only one glance to fall for her, one entire sleepless night remembering her shy smile and delicate face, sat on that diner stool Shawn claimed as his, looking at him with annoyance but interest. 

Kissing her meant awakening the most affectionate memories Shawn had, the most heartwarming ones, reassuring him constantly of how much he cherished her and how deep and fast he had fallen in love with her.

**One look from your eyes**

**Is what I'm dreaming of**

**Waking up by your smile**

**Is what I'm dreaming of**

Jules broke the kiss, resting her head on his shoulder for a few seconds, feeling Shawn kiss the top of her head, tightening his arms around her in a delicate embrace. That was what home felt like for her. For the time they were separated, it was what she missed the most, and now that they were together again, was what she desperately desired, to be embraced by Shawn until the world ended. He was her home.

Just like she was his.

_ “Shawn, just go home. I…” _

_ “I can’t.” _

_ “Why?” _

_ “You’re my home, Jules. You’re home.” _

Shawn had promised her he wouldn’t give up on them, and he didn’t, he fulfilled his words, he found his way back into her heart and, after all the broken pieces, shed tears and angry words, Jules discovered a deeper and lasting love, that she had never felt for anyone before. 

Despite everything, he was the one. Always had been. 

And as he stared at her right now, with that pure lovely look, his vulnerable self rising to the surface and his known smile growing at each passing second, Juliet was sure she had made the right choice. Allowing him back into her life was the best decision she had ever taken. 

It was with those bluish-green eyes that she dreamed every night, that weakening knees smile waking her up every morning.

**When the stars collide**

**We connect the dots in each others eyes**

**Shining so bright till we find the light**

**Shine so bright till we grow**

**Afterglow**

Separating from her, Shawn reached for the towel, spreading it in front of them, setting the basket above it. With a gentle tug he pushed Jules down, making her sit beside him, their bodies glued. 

He started to pick the containers filled with delicious food Gus had cooked for them after Shawn coerced his friend to do it, threatening to never watch American Duos with him again if he refused. Even though he complained a little, Gus was happy to help, having witnessed how better and happier his friend looked now that he was with Juliet again and trying to forget how miserable Shawn was after the breakup. 

To Juliet’s delight, Shawn fished the last item out of the basket, showing her the glorious chocolate cake waiting for them after they finished their dinner. Her childlike smile returned and she threw her arms around her boyfriend's neck in gratitude for him bringing her favorite dessert. 

Shawn observed her big blue eyes sparkle, exploding in glow and joy, stars colliding in her look and hauling him to her soul. 

They were connected by that unbelievable force, that similarity of emotions emanating from their hearts, that love reaching the surface, shining like a lighthouse in the dark, so bright it helped them find their way back into it, a shine so intense it made them grow, mature as individuals and as a couple. 

**Breathing without your breath**

**Will make me lose my mind**

**Your light is all I see in my dark times**

**Afterglow**

Juliet was his light on his darkest times, the spark that started the fire in his heart, the solid surface he could hold onto when he was drowning in the troubled ocean inside him. She was the reminder that he was loved, that he somehow belonged to that life they built. She was the comfort after a difficult case, the laughter fulfilling his heart, the breath of his lungs, the sanity to his insane mind. 

She was his afterglow. 

**If you love somebody**

**If you love someone**

**Wait around for the perfect moment to come**

Juliet had learned to love Shawn, not only his qualities but also his flaws, to understand who he was and the past he carried and how far he had improved since they first met. 

She still remembered her words from when they almost got together, so many years before, when chaos had presented itself and all their structures were shaken by Yang and her sick charades. 

_ The best things, the richest things, aren’t supposed to come easily _ . 

How right she was. 

They certainly traveled a long journey until that moment, renouncing their feelings, pushing each other away, attempting to fill the void in each other's hearts only they could with someone else, denying their attraction and dancing around each other for longer than they thought it was possible. 

People say that when you love someone, you want to wait for the right moment. Perhaps they waited too long, or they waited just time enough, the only certainty they had was that being together was good enough to keep mourning about the past. 

**You helped me fly**

**When I was heavy I was down and now I**

**Will lift you up and pull you closer to mine**

They ate, encircled by that love bubble both wished to never burst. Through laughs and silly jokes, they shared that special moment, hands intertwined, eyes never leaving each other, the bright full moon illuminating the sky above them, accompanied by countless stars adorning the silky black immensity with white dots. 

Shawn watched as Jules started to point out constellations and explain to him their names and meanings. She was so excited he didn’t dare to tell her he already knew them all, thanks to Gus. Instead, he allowed her to teach him about her favorite ones and to explore the stories and legends that were told about them over the centuries. 

As she spoke, Shawn’s mind drifted further into realization, not capable of processing how much that woman had improved and shaped him into a better man. 

Juliet helped him fly high, fueling his dreams instead of killing them under the premise they were too immature for a grown man like other people had before. She pulled him up when he was down, crushed by life, defeated by his mistakes and even by his mind. 

And he wanted nothing more than to do the same for her, to be her safe shore, the one supporting her wildest dreams and complimenting her every single achievement. He wanted to be the man she deserved and the one to have her close all the time. To protect her even knowing she could do it by herself, to fight crime alongside her and shield her from all the harm in the world. 

**We connect the dots till we find the light**

**Shining so bright till the stars collide**

**Afterglow**

Sensing she wasn’t being heard anymore, Jules stopped talking, turning her gaze back at her boyfriend who watched her dumbfounded, smirking goofily at her. His eyes filled with the purest adoration, as hers were the glowing sign directing his way. 

She rested a hand on his arm, inspecting to see if he was okay, but Shawn was too caught up by her utterly beauty, the angelic halo around her form brought by the moon, her eyes glowing like two matching comets, reflecting the exact same color of its tail. 

If he died that night, Shawn was sure that those eyes, that moment, were enough and he would go as the happiest man on earth. 

Jules was all he wanted, more than he deserved, and everything he needed. 

Forgetting about the world he once more pulled her closer to him, his lips on hers, his sheer love exploding on his heart. His arms embraced her after, fortunately obligating her to rest against his chest, her scent impregnating his shirt and nose, her known presence overcoming everything. 

Resting her ear against Shawn’s heart, Jules could hear the rhythmical pounding, in sync with her own, two hearts beating as one. The moonlight, illuminating only one side of his face gave Shawn a serious expression, a reflexive one, and in the silence of that moment, the only sound coming from the crashing waves on that isolated part of the beach, she watched him ponder what she believed it was the last few weeks in his head. 

They have talked and kept discussing more forthwith the issues between them, that often got in the middle of their relationship before the breakup but which they never discussed. Their time apart allowed them to understand that the best option, the safest one, is honesty and speaking their heart instead of keeping it to themselves. 

That sincerity powered their love, brought them closer, and deepened all the feelings they had for each other. They stopped searching for instant contentment and learned that lasting fulfillment was better, more solid and so much more rewarding than any prize. 

Both knew that fights, discussions, disagreements would come their way again, hopefully on rare occasions, but now they knew their love was strong enough to face any storm, no matter how furious it could be, arriving safely to the shore. Shawn promised her he would never break her heart again. When he first said it she couldn’t even begin to believe him, still hurt and angry. Now she didn’t doubt for a second. 

Together they could face anything, and different from all the men who lied to Juliet in her life, Shawn never ran away, he faced it, he regretted and apologized, he stayed and fought for her, proving he would rather die trying than settle with a life without her. 

He wouldn’t give up on her. 

He didn’t give up on her.

She couldn’t be happier about it.

And watching him change in front of her eyes, gazing at him now, on that beach under the starred sky, Juliet knew they were okay, that he was worth fighting for, that he loved her profoundly, and she loved him just as much.

They had walked a long path but arrived at their final destination. They connected the dots presented to them over the years and found the light in each other, shining at each touch, more intense and bright than any collision of stars. They watched their love grow, mature, becoming the afterglow of their lives.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please, don't forget to leave a comment! It's always a delight to talk to you all!
> 
> Stay safe ;)


End file.
